A next-generation non-volatile memory which will replace a flash memory or the like having a limitation in miniaturization has gained attention. For example, MRAM (Magnetoresistive Random Access Memory), ReRAM (Resistance Random Access Memory), PCRAM (Phase Change Random Access Memory), and the like are known as the next-generation non-volatile memory.
MRAM uses a resistance change caused by a change in magnetization direction to record data. In order to realize an increase in capacity of a recording memory, studies of reducing the size of elements constituting the memory and of multi-leveling the recording bits per element constituting the memory have been performed.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2016-157815 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2016-178252 disclose a domain wall moving element. The domain wall moving element is used as a sensor in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No. 2016-157815 and is used as a data recording element in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No. 2016-178252. For example, when the domain wall moving element is used as the recording element, the domain wall moving element records information in an analog manner according to the position of the magnetic domain wall. The position of the magnetic domain wall is controlled by a switching element connected to a magnetic domain wall moving portion.